Early Morning Discoveries
by xpie
Summary: Ryan comes into the precinct early one morning only to be greated by an amusing discovery. Slight Beckett/Castle.


Early Morning Discoveries

Pulling his keys out of the lock it was yet just another Tuesday morning. The bullpen looked the same as it did every time he walked in. Empty, cold, and dark. Only today there was a sliver of light coming through the crack at the bottom of the break room door. "Idiot must have left the light on again." He thought walking toward the light. Reaching toward the bullpen light switch Ryan was greeted by a surprising sight. A woman's shoe. More specifically a size 7 black pump. Confused, the only thought able to cross his mind was a simple puzzled "What the hell?"

Glancing around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The murder board was full of leads they had amassed during the latest investigation. Stacks of files still pilled onto his desk. A sole coffee cup lay long forgotten on Detective Beckett's desk, and Castle's jacket thrown over the chair alongside the desk. Just as it had been when he left and just as it always was.

Only it was now early morning, roughly 10 hours since he had left the previous night. "Castle, you sky devil." He thought taking in the evidence around him. "Man even for a crime writer this was a little too kinky."

Thinking back to the night before it all made sense. There was a book signing for the latest Derek Storm novel. Castle had dragged a fuming Kate Beckett out of the office telling everyone else to take the night off as well. With Beckett locked away at the signing the guys decided it was a rare chance to leave at a half decent time and did exactly as the writer had said. It was not until this moment, in the early morning that it made sense to Ryan why.

As in usual Castle style he had probably hooked a "groupie" and brought her by to show off his new stomping grounds. And also in usual Castle style, one thing probably led to another and he now doubted that he would ever be able to sit on that break room couch ever again.

He was broken from this rather amused thought by the rich aroma of espresso lofting through the air. Slowly making his way back toward the door again Ryan flipped the light on, filling the bullpen with a harsh yellow glow. Grabbing the shoe still lying on the floor he sat down at his desk.

Trying his hardest to stifle the smile that had formed on his face Ryan tried to focus upon the files on his desk. After five long minutes of unsuccessful trying he finally heard the door creak open. Thrilled at the chance to see what kind of woman would willingly spend a night in the break room of the 12th precinct, he kept his head down holding the shoe up in his left hand.

"Lost something…" was all he was able to say before the pump was ripped from his hand.

" Wanna tell me why you have your hands on my shoe, Ryan" came a very familiar voice behind him. Unable to vocalize any words, he whipped his chair around only to be greeted by a highly agitated Kate Beckett. Glancing quickly he took in her appearance. Curled hair, slightly ruffled. Her usually sleek make-up much smokier than he had ever seen, and smudged. And a red cocktail dress. More so a crimson dress that fit very tightly to her thin frame. Lacking however were shoes. Shoes and lipstick. Here stood his boss. A woman able to strike fear into the hearts of more men than anyone he had ever seen before, looking like a proper lady. Dressed to the tee, and considerably shorter than he had ever noticed.

His observations were cut short however. Broken from his train of thought by another well known voice.

"Kitten, the coffee…" with that the all too familiar face of Richard Castle popped out of the break room door. He was cut off by the reappearance of "kitten " slamming the door shut, missing shoe in tow.

The precinct was quiet yet again. The only sound heard was hushed words behind the break room door. Watching the door behind him, Ryan could not help the smile that had started to form across his face since the appearance of the write just minutes before. Turning back to his work Ryan muttered softly to himself.

"It's about damn time."

_Hi everyone, so this is my first fanfic. Reviews are greatly appreciated… please be gentle. Thanks bunches! _


End file.
